Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of wild bird care and feeding and, more particularly, to an improved bird feeder having a baffle, the height of which may be adjusted by the user and that is able to tilt when sufficient weight is placed on one side thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Feeding wild birds is a popular activity for many people. Platform bird feeders are useful and versatile feeders that are attractive to a wide variety of birds ranging from small to large in size. Larger birds can deter smaller birds from perching and eating from the platform feeders. Squirrels are also a problem as they are quite attracted to the platform and sit thereon while eating, effectively monopolizing the feeder.
Accordingly, a need exists for a platform bird feeder that has an adjustable and tiltable baffle to prevent larger birds and squirrels from gaining easy access to the bird seed in the feeder.